The present invention relates to a gear shift control linkage system for a vehicular transmission.
In a transmission system there is provided a linkage for transmitting a manual movement of a control or shift lever to the transmission to accomplish a speed change. However, such a linkage also serves to transmit vibrations of the engine reversely from the transmission to the control lever and to the body of the vehicle. If a resonance is caused in the linkage by a vibration of the engine, the vibration is amplified an exerts a more harmful influence.